


"This was the most fun I've ever Had"

by ThoughtfulMess



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulMess/pseuds/ThoughtfulMess
Summary: Hey. So I wrote this a realllyyy long time ago and it's not great tbh. It's one of those kind of fics where it takes you two minutes to read and it fills (or should I say Phils) the pit inside of you that is yearning for fanfiction. Anyway! It's basically just Dan and Phil filming the first Pinof and Phil is worried that he's done something wrong when he tackles Dan at the end.





	"This was the most fun I've ever Had"

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. In a way, I'd like people to read this, but I'm also not very proud of it. Like I said, I wrote this years ago and I feel like it should be posted. If you want Dan and Phil to kiss, then you've got the right fic.

“this was the most fun I've ever had.” 

Dan says looking towards the camera. Then suddenly he feels himself being pushed backwards forcefully and he lands harshly on his back, the air whooshing out of his lungs. He looks up surprised as he sees Phil's face close to his, almost a little too close, close enough that is to lean just a little bit forward with lips pursed….He can feel his cheeks start to turn pink and his heart beating a little faster as Phil's body presses against his. Then Phil gets up quickly and turns the camera off, flashing a wide smile at Dan. What just happened finally registers in Dan's brain and he looks up slightly annoyed towards Phil.

“Phil! What was that for?! What the fuck?”

Dan looks down at himself dramatically making sure nothing is broken. He pats his arms and brushes himself to get the nonexistent dust off. Phil's face instantly turns from happiness to regret to sadness as he looks at Dan, his eyes skimming over Dan's body to make sure Dan's alright.

“sorry,” he says to the floor, shame overtaking any other emotion.

He's messed it up again hasn't he? Just like he always does. This is the reason he has no friends. He doesn't want to lose Dan to something so stupid. Phil studies the carpeting intensely, not wanting to see the extreme annoyance surely to be in Dan's eyes.

“I’d thought it'd be funny to surprise you at the end.” Phil murmurs quietly, still focusing his vision on the threads in the carpet.

Dan understands now, and looking back at it he realizes it must have looked pretty funny on camera, what with his shocked expression and all. He starts to smile but realizes quickly that Phil still seems ashamed and embarrassed at the instinctual tackle. 

“hey it's ok phil, I'm not hurt really.” He takes his hand and puts it underneath Phil's chin to make him look at him again.

Then Dan grins, his dimple prominent. He starts to laugh loudly, and hears Phil start to giggle with him too. It's such a silly thing to be upset about. Such a silly thing that it's really no big deal. He glances at Phil in his revelry and realizes just how precious Phil is. How sweet and kind he is, and never ever means to hurt anyone's feelings. He feels the emotions he's been keeping under lock and key start to bubble over and he just can't resist the urge to place his hand underneath Phil's chin again and lean in until their lips meet. Ever since he first watched Phil's videos he's been dreaming of different fantasies that included Phil's lips on his. And he finally made it. The feeling is exhilarating and his pulse is racing as he presses his warm lips into Phil's.

Phil has been staring at the ground for a while now, and not particularly in Dan's direction at all. He still feels slightly embarrassed for tackling Dan, but he'll get over it. It's not like he hasn't done embarrassing things on camera before anyway. He thinks Dan's forgiven him, but he's not entirely sure. He should probably make it up to Dan somehow. He carefully thinks of a platonic evening plan that will regain him Dan's trust and friendship. He thinks at this point Dan's impression of real life Phil has changed, maybe for the worse. So he's really surprised when he feels lips on his. He looks up quickly at Dan, shock and joy evident on his face. Dan's eyes are closed and Phil shuts his too, just wanting to enjoy this moment he's been waiting for since the first time they ever skyped together. When Phil starts to contribute on his end to the kiss, he can feel Dan relaxing in his arms. Phil then reaches up to wrap his arms around Dan's neck and Dan curls his fingers into the small of Phil's back. 

Dan was so scared when he realized that he was actually kissing his long time crush and role model Phil Lester. Actual real life phil lester. If you had told him this moment was a dream he would have believed you wholeheartedly. But this was real life. At this point Dan realized what he had just done. First of all, he thought that he had acted too rash. That this wasn't the right time and that Phil would reject him. Dan was about to pull away when he realized Phil was kissing him back. Dan certainly wasn't expecting such a response from Phil. So he pulled Phil in closer, if that was even possible, and deepened the kiss. In that moment he knew that the relationship he had with phil was just beginning. And that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. So I hope that entertained some of you for like two minutes. Please comment or some shit. Idk. I'm not used to AO3 because I've been using Wattpad. Thanks. Also this fic is kind of built off of a prompt but I can't remember where from.


End file.
